Learn a Thing or Two
by pandacheeze
Summary: AU. This wasn't supposed to happen. He should be taking care of the boy next door while his parents were away, not getting this intimate with him. Yet Sanji couldn't make himself stop what he was doing now.


Appearance

Post-time skip Sanji, age 26

Pre-time skip Luffy, age 17

* * *

-Sunday night-

_Damn it, _Sanji thought as he panted, open-mouthed.

It was only the first night and his self-control was already thrown out the window. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dracule and Boa had gone for a honeymoon and had entrusted him, their seemingly "straight" neighbor, with the task of looking after their only son for a while, not initiating the child into steamy homosexual intercourse.

Yet despite his internal soliloquy of guilt, his body ignored all rational and continued to thrust into said kid's previously virginal hole. He grunted as the sphincters applied just the right feel of tightness on his penis and it made the blond's eyes roll back in their sockets. His thoughts were getting more and more scattered, so he diverted his focus to the electrifying sensations in his nether regions instead. Finally, he forgot all ethics and gave in to his carnal lusts. His hips pistonned in and out of Luffy as if they were on autopilot.

The sound of sweaty skin slapping skin echoed in his empty yoga studio. Hmm… It kind of reminded him of the sound of handclaps. Luffy's handclaps?

Ah yes, it was just this evening when his neighbors Dracule and his beautiful wife Boa came into Sanji's house, bringing along with them their son Luffy. Despite being in his last year of high school, the youth still had quite a childish behavior. He definitely wasn't retarded or anything. It was just because Boa kept spoiling him and cooing at him like a baby all the time.

She still packed his schoolbag and lunch box for him every morning, for Christ's sake! The woman obviously didn't know how to let her son grow up like normal people.

Dracule went to put Luffy's cloth bags and belongings in Sanji's living room while Boa lead her son to one of the large rooms which Sanji had transformed into a yoga studio almost 6 years ago. The blond had fulfilled his dream of being a famous yoga guru with his very own studio named "One Peace" quite quickly in life. Let's just say that having a best friend who worked as a financial consultant had its perks. Nami had always been more than willing to give him great advice on managing money, as long as he took her out dining at nice restaurants afterwards. Yep, definitely worth the investment.

When Luffy entered the studio, the kid immediately clapped his hands with joy and started dancing around the room like a deranged monkey. His mother kicked one of the yoga balls on the floor with her Prada pump towards her son.

"Look Luffy, a bouncy ball! And there's a yellow one over there, and another green one behind you!"

He picked the ball up and tossed it up into the air repeatedly, "Color balls! Woooh!" The boy wasn't looking at the ground so he tripped on a yoga mat and landed face first into another mat, butt sticking up in the air. Sanji snickered quietly as he observed Luffy's firm buttocks.

_Nice ass... Oops, shouldn't think that way for now. Keep it in your pants, Sanji. He's just a kid._

As Sanji watched Boa help her son up, her husband slowly walked up to stand next to the blond. "Thank you very much for letting Luffy stay at your place until this Saturday. I apologize for needing to disturb you for such a long period. I would have dropped him at my mother's place but she's currently out of town. She said she had to attend some kind of HR seminar somewhere." Dracule's mother Dr. Kuraha was one of the town's best, and not to mention busiest, HR consultants.

Sanji turned to face Mihawk and offered a grin, "No problem, Mr. Mihawk! Let Dr. Kureha enjoy her seminar. A hard-working woman like her deserves a trip once in a while. I'll be glad to take care of Luffy instead. Plus, I've bought a truckload of those strawberry candies that he likes, so he won't get too bored here. You two have fun with your honeymoon in Thailand."

Dracule smiled a little, the curve of his lips enhancing his handsome visage, "Well then, we'll leave Luffy to your care. He can walk to school by himself, so you don't have to worry about that. Making meals for him should be rather easy because he's not a picky eater. And just to remind you, there is a parent meeting on Thursday afternoon. It would be great if you could attend it for us. Oh, and if my son buys anything expensive, just tell us when we get back and I'll repay you."

Dracule redirected his golden gaze to his wristwatch and then to his wife, "Boa! Time to catch our flight. Let's go."

The voluptuous woman grabbed her son into a bone-crushing hug and rained his face with smooches, "Mommy and Daddy are going to Bangkok now, okay? You stay at here and be a good boy. Don't interrupt Sanji when he's teaching his classes. Mommy will buy some pretty elephant key chains for you, and..."

As Boa continued with her declarations of motherly love, Dracule had to literally detangle his wife's arms from around Luffy's back and drag her outside into the limousine. Sanji and Luffy waved goodbye to the couple as the car drove off. Then the blond glanced at the shorter male standing beside him. Luffy only reached his collarbone. Well actually, when compared to the blond's height, almost everyone was shorter than him.

"Hey kiddo, what do you want for dinner?" he asked cheerfully.

The highschooler shrugged and looked up with a radiant smile that made the blond's heart melt, "Anything with meat! Oh and, after dinner, can you play Twister with me? Nobody wants to play that with me anymore 'cuz I always beat them. The mat's in one of my bags."

The taller male turned to face Luffy properly and bent down to the teen's eye level. The blond gave him a predatory smirk before asking suavely,

"You do know that you're challenging a yoga instructor to a game that competes with flexibility, right?"

"Shishishi! And you've never seen me bend in P.E. class!" the youth giggled as they walked back into the house.

Sanji never thought that their fun game of Twister would spiral out of control so quickly. He should've known better then let all the touching and proximity arouse his primal side.

Yet he couldn't make himself stop what he was doing now.

"Nhnngh.. Ngaahh.. Haahh..."

The delicious whimpering, as well as the tapping of a person's heels on his broad shoulders, pulled Sanji's attention back to the current reality, to the naked form beneath him. The older male slowly opened his aquamarine eyes and looked down.

Luffy's jet black hair contrasted with the colorful dots on the Twister mat that he was lying on. His eyes were fluttering open and close. A beautiful blush tainted his skin. The scent of strawberry candies that the boy had eaten recently still lingered in his huffs of breath. His chest was heaving in an effort to keep up with the blond's harsh pace. One of the teen's hands was spasmodically clutching a crumpled shirt beside his head while the other was partially covering his mouth.

The teen was probably trying to cover his whimpers out of shyness. It was his first time, after all. His knees were bent in front of his chest, feet high in the air and occasionally brushing Sanji's shoulders or biceps, toes curled in ecstasy. Luffy's erect cock was bouncing to the rhythm of the older male's thrusts.

Gorgeous... The boy was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous.

_Screw morals._

The breathtaking sight stirred Sanji's bestial desires. With renewed libido, he gripped Luffy's thighs with enough force to ensure marks later and slammed into the lithe body as deep as he could.

He hit the prostrate hard, causing the smaller male to choke out some incomprehensible gibberish.

_Ah, young boys... Still so tight, so cute, so incredibly easy to please._

Sanji pulled Luffy's wrists and pinned them above his head with one large hand, using the other hand to squeeze the boy's mouth wide open.

"Lesson number one: don't hold back. Let me know just how much you like it, 'cause I love to hear feedback from students."

And sure enough, the continuous assault on his prostrate made Luffy voice out his satisfaction in staccato utterances. Sanji inserted his index finger inside the teen's mouth and toyed with the pink tongue.

The jolts of pleasure from below made the teen accidentally bite the playful fingers a few times, but nothing serious that Sanji couldn't handle. Then he pulled his fingers out and relinquished the iron grip of his other hand. He separated Luffy's hands apart and interlaced them with his own hands lovingly as the blond bucked into the raven-haired boy faster.

After a while, the smaller form reached its limit, frame twitching in ecstasy as the rich white substance splattered on his midriff, fingernails digging sharply into the other's knuckles.

Sanji continued to pound into the leaner body relentlessly, seeking his own burst of bliss after having satisfied his partner. He released the younger one's hands and planted his firmly on the Twister mat for better leverage as that delectable coil was building up in his abdomen.

God.. those convulsing walls, the hot friction, the schlip-schlop sound of their bodies joining together again and again. Everything felt incredible, so perfect it felt like he was gonna...

It was like rushing up from the torrential depths of the ocean and finally breaching the calm water surface. The blond threw his head back as he roared his climax and buried his shaft deep inside that heavenly cavern. The euphoric vibes erupted from his loins throughout his frame, invigorating his entire nervous system.

It was the most addicting sensation that he derived from nothing else except orgasms. His mind went blank while his flesh relished the zestful high. Gliding his penis in and out a couple more times yielded some wonderful aftershocks that made his breath stutter. Ah, shitdamn..

The high eventually subsided. Sanji relaxed his muscles and let his head down, trying to resume breathing properly. He cracked his eyes open to see the teen peering at him, arms laid together on his own chest and fingers twiddling, as if he wasn't sure where to tuck his arms while watching his partner float on cloud nine. Just so cute.

The yoga teacher pulled out and repositioned himself so he was supporting his body weight on his elbows instead of his palms. He grabbed Luffy's hands and looped them around his own sweat-slicked neck.

"You're allowed to touch me, y'know," he slurred as the youngster's fingers tentatively explored all over Sanji's corded neck and jawline. He closed his eyes again, succumbing to those warm touches.

Then he rolled them onto their sides and they remained tangled like that for some time.

Luffy fingers stilled as he finally drifted off. Sanji almost fell asleep as well, but suddenly remembered that Luffy had school tomorrow. He gently untangled himself from the other's limbs and crawled to where he had discarded his own clothes beforehand. One hand retrieved his t-shirt while the other fished for a smartphone, which was hiding somewhere in those pant pockets.

I should at least do something right. Make sure that tomorrow morning he goes to class on time and with a full stomach like I had promised his folks, he mused to himself while setting the alarm clock application.

The blond crawled back to his previous spot, placed the cell phone nearby, and used his t-shirt to wipe them both clean.

_This t-shirt is going straight to the bin. No way am I ever wearing it again._

Afterwards, he threw the soiled t-shirt aside and lay down. Luffy had turned to face the other side, so he snuggled behind the teen.

_Just to help keep him warm, _he told himself._ Definitely not getting attached. Nope, nope._

He was going to drape an arm over the slumbering teen, but then realized that waking up naked under someone's arm might freak the poor dude out.

In fact, he began to think hard about what to say when they woke up. Would Luffy panic? Feel used, disgusted, molested? More importantly, how was he ever going to look his parents in the eye again?

_I'm in deep shit now, am I? Knee-high horse shit. Shit, shit, shit..._

It was decided that the first thing on his to-do list tomorrow morning was try to make the boy feel as calm as possible. Maybe that would help the talking go smoother.

Actually, there were a lot of worries running around in his mind now, all screaming at him how wrong this situation had become. His brain pondered on this and that until he was tired of logical thinking and dozed off.

* * *

Review if you think this story deserves more chapters. Constructive comments are welcome. Or you could just tell me what you liked/disliked.

I've already planned the entire 1-week plot. I just don't know if people want to continue reading this.

If not, then it will simply remain a one-shot.


End file.
